The present invention relates to a barrier for delimiting spaces, indicating paths, pointing out dangers and the like.
It is known that barriers for forming partitioning or delimiting elements are already commercially available and are generally formed by means of a tubular metal frame which has a closed shape and acts as a surrounding element, for example, for a plurality of bars which are welded to the frame or for a panel which is screwed to said frame.
Other solutions provide wood trestles or in any case elements which are always difficult to handle and have a considerable weight and bulk, causing serious problems in the transport and storage thereof.
Other enclosure solutions use plastic elements, such as nets and the like, but these solutions are generally flimsy and require supporting elements which must be fixed to the ground and therefore require an installation which is difficult to move.